Hans and Kristoff Outing
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: A gift idea from a friend, pretty much just pure kink admiration but then again, that's honestly mostly what I write anyhow. So pretty much Hans is secretly in love with Kristoff and Kristoff is completely utterly oblivious. You know how that goes. Bellybutton and stuffing food kink. Hans discovers how fun it is to watch Kristoff eat and how fun it is to watch him push limits.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Author's note: Mainly Frozen but there is a slight cross-over because this is paired with another story I wrote, namely Restaurant Challenge. A gift for a friend who likes bellybuttons so I tried to oblige along while putting in my own kink and admiration.

Hans often wondered what it was that first attracted him to Kristoff. Was it the gorgeous, lusciously blonde hair, the brilliant white toothed smile, or Kristoff's simple-minded joys and pleasures? It might have also been that fine-tuned magnificent statue of a body. Hans certainly admitted it was a glorious sight to behold, especially when Kristoff was next door mowing his lawn and sweat dribbled down from the heat and exertion. Hans kind of felt like those Test Girls on that show on Cartoon Network who obsessed over their neighbor Gil who, coincidentally was also blonde and gorgeous. Ugh, blondes were so gorgeous and were un-awarely aware of it. One might wonder how it is possible for someone to be both aware and unaware but most natural blondes were. They, or at least as it applied to his mesmerizing neighbor, were utterly clueless to just how beautiful they were. Kristoff was popular and well-liked by just about everyone. It was pretty much impossible to dislike him though Hans and others had tried at first. Kristoff was just too genuinely nice and sympathetic with everyone that you couldn't help but smile back though.

But what really attracted Hans, besides that delicious golden head or a body that might have been sculpted by the gods themselves, or how genuinely simple and nice Kristoff was, was another thing in particular. What Kristoff also had was a spectacular bellybutton that could go both in and out but was generally out. Yes, Kristoff had an utterly magnificent bellybutton splayed in between the crevices of rock solid abs that could probably grate cheese. The amount of will-power it took for Hans to not go over and worship such a glorious piece was phenomenal and Kristoff had no idea that every time he stretched and skin showed, or lazily rubbed his stomach, or taunted him that Hans was close to either exploding or worshipping that body as it should. It might have driven him insane if Kristoff hadn't been so friendly.

Making friends with Kristoff was easy since he was such a kind-hearted person that it almost made Hans feel dirty for having thoughts other than friendship towards him. That is, he almost felt bad. He might have if it wasn't for the fact that he really did and would have liked Kristoff even if he hadn't been so gorgeous but Kristoff was. And he wasn't lustful (usually) in a way that would hurt Kristoff. It was more detrimental to Hans really but he wanted to worship that bellybutton. Lick it, squeeze it, play with it. He would feel the tensing and relaxation of that hard stomach underneath while he played with it. He would make it go in and out, teasing and biting it while Kristoff writhed in ecstasy underneath him. It was a fantasy that played over and over in his mind and made him incapable of focusing on anything else. It was a good thing Kristoff was so strong yet knew his limits because Hans was probably one of the worst spotters ever the moment Kristoff's work-out shirt rolls up and exposed that delicious six-pack but more importantly, delicious prominent bellybutton, which happened right now.

"…10," Kristoff grunted as he racked the bar up and stretched, his tank-top once again rolling up and flashing skin to Hans. Wiping his forehead, Kristoff grinned to Hans. "I beat my new record again." Hans nodded absent-mindedly, his attention mainly focused on the vision of Kristoff's tight abdomen. His fingers ached to touch it yet Kristoff kept talking.

"So you want to go celebrate tonight? I'm kind of in the mood for a bit of fun." Kristoff laughed, his stomach reverberating from the force of it and drying Hans's mouth. Then what Kristoff said sunk in.

"Oh yeah? What about that new all you can eat place?" Hans offered, knowing Kristoff's stomach capacity. Kristoff was big and had an even bigger appetite and it was incredible at times that he had pretty much no extraneous fat considering what he ate. Some people had all the luck and Kristoff had darn good blessed genetics but to be fair, Kristoff also worked out quite a bit for hockey so it wasn't all just nature.

"That sounds like a good idea, I worked up quite an appetite today and I hear that place is amazing. Don't they have themes from around the world or something?"

"Yeah, they have a wide variety of foods at a good price." Hans watched as Kristoff took off his workout shirt and toweled himself off before putting on a striped white and blue shirt that also clung tightly and highlighted all of Kristoff's assets. Hans quickly turned around and put on his normal clothes as well which was a blue button-up polo and gray pants. Heading out of the gym, they drove in Hans' car as Kristoff didn't have one of his own yet, to the Matador.

"Hello, welcome to the Matador, a restaurant devoted to serving all tastes," said a smiling Spanish looking man in perfect English. "My name is Alejandro and I hope you will like it here." Alejandro lead them to their seats and Hans wasn't really happy how Alejandro kept smiling at Kristoff as they talked about whatever. He wasn't sure because every couple steps there seemed to be some sort of touchy-feely thing going on that Kristoff either didn't seem to notice or enjoyed and Alejandro showed a bit too much interest in Kristoff for Hans's liking. Eventually though, they arrived at their seats and Alejandro flashed them a mega-watt smile that was almost more blinding than Kristoff's.

"Are either of you interested in our special challenge tonight? If you complete it, not only is your entire meal free tonight but you get a free membership card getting half off on everything and you also get your picture on the wall." Alejandro pointed to a wall where there was only one picture hanging. He sighed. "As you can see, we have some blank space to put up winners but I'm sure a big guy like you would be able to do it." Kristoff looked almost interested before Hans shook his head at him. Turning back to face Alejandro, Kristoff shrugged.

"Nah, not tonight. Maybe another time though because that would be cool getting my pic up on the wall as well. However, me and my friend aren't going to be doing that tonight and will just be doing the regular buffet." Alejandro shrugged but Hans could tell that Alejandro was disappointed in the refusal for some reason.

"That's too bad but I do hope you have your fill tonight. Can I bring you guys anything to drink?" Kristoff got a large stein of beer since the drinking age was only 18 (though Kristoff had been drinking alcohol since he was like 11) while Hans felt like maintaining sobriety and just stuck with lemonade. Kristoff gave him the pouty puppy dog face when he saw that Hans wasn't drinking with him but after promising he would share, Kristoff became happy again. Soon, Alejandro was back with their drinks and placed it right in front of them.

"Don't hesitate to ask for me if you need anything," he said directly to Kristoff. Hans rolled his eyes. Their server Alejandro or whatever was one smooth operator and he was almost wishing they had gone somewhere else but it was too late and it certainly did seem a pretty popular place. Now that Alejandro was gone, Hans felt more comfortable. Kristoff was looking around with wide-eyed excitement so Hans did as well and he had to admit, he was impressed. There were multiple floor levels offering a wide variety of entertainment and foods. It was a bit pricier than Hans or Kristoff had anticipated but it seemed worth it, especially when they walked up and found the food arranged in themes like pastas, meats, wraps, desserts, etc of all different sorts from around the globe. It would have been nice though if they were labeled since some of the things looked good and nobody had a clue what they were but seemed to enjoy eating it nonetheless. Kristoff didn't even bother with a serving plate and just dragged off an entire stand of an extra-large cheese pizza with sausage. Hans chose to start with the macaroni and cheese and some soup but he raised an eyebrow when he saw what Kristoff was doing.

"Uh, are you allowed to take all that?" He asked, pointing to the pizza stand and plate of pizza. Kristoff smirked.

"I don't see why not. It's an all you can eat and that's exactly what I'm going to be doing." Kristoff said shrugging then desperately righting the stand when he almost tipped the pizza onto the floor. "Umm, you did not see that."

"Uh, yeah I did," Hans said struggling not to laugh.

"Aww come on, you could at least pretend you didn't" Kristoff tried to grumble but couldn't help but laugh as well in the middle of it. Heading back to their seat, Kristoff immediately tore into his pizza and groaned with delight. "Oh man, this stuff…is delicious," he said in between bites before immediately speed eating into the next slice. Hans took a spoonful of what turned out to be chicken noodle soup and had to agree. Hans was not a big foodie like Kristoff was that raved about various dishes and usually food was just food to him, with the exception of his favorite desserts and stuff, but somehow this was heavenly. He had to see if it continued so he switched to a bite of macaroni and cheese and just nearly choked. It was phenomenal.

"Oh my goodness," Hans said and Kristoff raised an eyebrow while munching on a third piece of pizza…good lord Kristoff was being a fast eater. Finishing his piece, Kristoff took a giant swig of his beer.

"Oh my goodness…really?" Kristoff asked when he finished swallowing. "How lame."

"No it's not," Hans said. "There's no need to take God in vain, though the food pretty much approaches divine mana." Kristoff smirked at that.

"That it does friend." Kristoff resumed eating with Hans eagerly lapping up soup and alternating with mac &cheese. Soon enough, Kristoff finished off the last off the pizza and guzzled down the rest of the beer. With a victorious, though rather unnecessary, slam Kristoff pounded down the empty 64oz stein and let out a massive belch of triumph. Waving his hands slightly, Hans coughed a couple times before speaking.

"Was that really necessary?" Hans asked. Kristoff smirked and burped again.  
>"Uuuurrrrppp, yeah it was. Better out than in I always say." Hans almost groaned at the Shrek reference. When he saw Kristoff get up again though he was surprised.<p>

"What are you doing?" Hans asked.

"I'm still hungry and oh my god this food is delicious," Kristoff explained as he got up. Hans almost said something until he saw Kristoff rub his belly at delicious and his shirt rose up slightly exposing the distended stomach which pushed out and the bellybutton even more prominent as Kristoff absentmindedly patted it, pushing it in. Hans was now curious to see just exactly how much Kristoff could handle so remained silent as Kristoff made his way out and beyond sight. Hans took the time to focus on his own meal as he knew he was going to be very distracted the moment Kristoff came back with whatever he was going to eat next. He was just about done when Kristoff trundled back with a large plate of chicken wings, fries, and chips. Alejandro came by then and refilled Kristoff's mug, quickly glancing down towards Kristoff's belly as well, a smile playing on his face. Hans glared at him and Alejandro smirked mockingly back. Kristoff was completely oblivious as he thanked Alejandro and dug into his plate like a man possessed. Alejandro paused to watch Kristoff go at it and was standing there until Hans coughed to attract attention. Glancing up, Alejandro frowned when he saw Hans wave him away and grudgingly left, still glancing back to see Kristoff's progress. Kristoff had polished off most of ginormous plate of chicken wings but was finally beginning to slow down as he approached the fries and chips. In between gulps of his drink he finally finished the chips and fries, a massive amount after all that pizza, wings, and beer. Leaning back, Kristoff stretched in his seat and let out another humongous belch.

"UUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP," Kristoff groaned. "Oh man I'm stuffed." Hans looked at Kristoff's belly which was protruding from underneath Kristoff's shirt, the normally taught abs pushed out in a ball shape. Coming up with a wicked idea, Hans got up. "Where are you going?" asked Kristoff.

"For dessert of course," Hans smiled wickedly as he went and then returned with a massive banana split sundae and placed it in front of Kristoff who groaned at the sight.

"What's this?" Kristoff wondered and Hans smirked.  
>"You're dessert. You're not done without dessert." Kristoff's face turned ashen.<br>"You can't be serious," he said shocked.

"Oh but I am," Hans smirked, hoping Kristoff would go for it. Kristoff stared before groaning a moment and took the spoon from Han's hand. Reluctantly, Kristoff took a first bite and groaned, both from how good it tasted, and how utterly stuffed he felt. Kristoff would have loved to quit and he very nearly did but for some reason, the thought of displeasing or embarrassing himself in front of Hans was intolerable. He needed to show that he could do this. So Kristoff grit his teeth, unbuttoned his pants, and continued to slowly eat. Hans stared in rapt admiration as each bite was slowly lifted to Kristoff's mouth while Kristoff's other hand rubbed in circles in a subconscious effort to free up space in his bloated stomach. Hans scooted closer to watch and took over, replacing Kristoff's hand with his own. Earlier, Hans would have not done something so forward but both were caught up in the moment as Kristoff slowly ate the sundae. Kristoff was relieved by Hans's touch and regained a second wind as he steadily ate, bite by bite. Soon there were only a few bites left and the banana before Kristoff groaned in defeat and put down the spoon.

"Ugh I don't think I can do anymore," Kristoff groaned, putting his hands as well on his stomach alongside Hans. "I'm just too full."

"Come on, just a little more. You're so close and you're going to give up because of a little ice-cream? There is only a couple more bites left," Hans pointed at the nearly empty dish. "Just a few more and you can rest."

"So…..urrrrrpppp, full. If I eat any more I will explode." Kristoff groaned. Hans shook his head and picked up the spoon.

"As I said, there is just a little more. If you can eat all that, you can at least finish this. I believe in you and you totally have this in the bag. Just open your mouth and let me help." Kristoff grumbled but opened up obediently as Hans scooped up the next bit and put it in. Then the next bite. And the next bite. As promised, a couple spoonfuls later went in and the bowl was clear except for the banana. Kristoff looked at it and shook his head.

"Please no more," he said but couldn't do much as Hans all but climbed on top of him and kissed him, startling Kristoff into opening his mouth and pretty much forcing him to chew or choke. Kristoff swallowed down the banana and was done. He had somehow finished and he felt so damn near explosion he had to reach out and chug the second draft of beer to get rid of the awful sweet taste in his mouth. Looking at Hans, he started to say something before he let out an earthshaking belch, the longest of the night and probably the longest and most disgusting of his ever. After several long, long seconds, Kristoff finally relaxed and leaned back, his hands rubbing his ridiculously bloated ball of a belly. His eyes had the glazed over from food coma as well as drunkenness and he was out of it as he absentmindedly rubbed and flicked his ball gut and bellybutton. His out-er belly button was humorously stretched out and prominent against the ball where earlier that day had been a solid set of steel abs. When Kristoff poked at it though, it was pushed in, though not very far however and the white flesh was visible against his slightly tanner stomach.

Then Alejandro came by and smiled at the sight. Kristoff was too out of it to be embarrassed as he moaned and rubbed his stuffed stomach while Hans tried throwing death glares that weren't working Alejandro's way. Licking his lips, Alejandro pulled out a phone and took a picture of Kristoff.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Hans alarmed.

"I'm just taking a photo for future reference. Your blonde friend certainly can pack it away."

"Yes he can. Now can you please leave?" Hans demanded, fed up with this waiter who didn't know his place. Alejandro turned around to face him.

"No need to get so uptight. Your friend did amazing and is a stunning masterpiece." He looked over at Kristoff and smirked. "I already have a beautiful boyfriend. Now if I didn't, this conversation might be different, but no need to get worried. I just like admiring those who can eat." Hans was surprised to hear that.

"Boyfriend? But you've been flirting all night!" Hans shouted.

"I just like big sexy eaters like your friend. Your friend did a really awesome job and is utterly gorgeous. It's not a surprise he caught my interest but don't worry, I already am in a committed relationship." Alejandro grinned and licked his lips. "Though it would be awesome if your friend made that gut of his permanent." Hans shook his head.  
>"No. it is sexy…" Hans looked over, "very sexy, but this is a once in long while opportunity. Now if you excuse us, we must be going." Hans got up and waved to Kristoff who just wearily blinked at him uncomprehendingly, lost in his food coma. Hans didn't believe Kristoff had heard anything that was just said otherwise there'd probably be a bit more reaction of some sort but nope, nothing. He yanked at Kristoff, pulling him and Kristoff got the message as he grudgingly scooted and teetered out. The unsteady gait walk was more from the food weighing him down than the copious amount of alcohol. Holding up the only semi-conscious Kristoff was difficult, the dude was heavy, but they somehow made it back to Hans' car and drove back. Because it was easier, Hans just stopped at his house. He didn't know where Kristoff's key was at the moment and he doubted that Kristoff was going to help much. Returning to the car, he unbuckled it for him and once again yanked up the massive blonde, groaning.<p>

"Ugh, so heavy," Hans grumbled under his breath. "Normally I like your heavy beef but right now it's just a pain in the butt." Kristoff turned and looked, nearly causing them to stumble.

"Eh? What's that?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing. Hey, can you pick up your feet with me?" As Kristoff did so, though it was more like a shuffle and he didn't pick them up very much. However they finally got into the room and Hans all but pushed Kristoff down onto the couch, breathing heavily.

"Whew, finally. Clearly I need to actually work out more and not just stare whenever your sexy ass walks in but god help me, you make me lose all my focus." A snore filled the air and Hans rolled his eyes. "Really, Kristoff-really? You fell asleep already?" He nudged the sleeping body of Kristoff, getting a weird nunning sound before Kristoff resumed snoring. Hans rolled his eyes and sank onto the couch next to Kristoff. "Ah, whatever, I'm tired too. It was a long day." He gently touched the exposed skin that pushed Kristoff's tank up and started rubbing in circles.

"Damn you really can pack it away, can't you?" Hans smiled as he rubbed Kristoff's bulging bloated stomach. "One thing that Alejandro was right about is that this is pretty fun with you like this. I honestly don't know how you stay so trim normally, or at the least have such good abdominal definition. You always eat like a tank but tonight you outdid even yourself. I guess that means you broke two records today. It was a good day for you and you deserve to indulge a little." Laying his head on Kristoff's chest, something that he had only previously dreamed of doing before, he relaxed as he continued rubbing. Kristoff also made an excellent pillow and Hans wished they could do this more often. Tired and in comfort leaning against Kristoff's firm chest, Hans felt his eyes droop and close, despite the loud almost chainsaw snoring. There they laid together until morning.

Hans was awake first at the crack of dawn. Kristoff was still deeply asleep, drool hanging out the corner of his mouth. Normally that would have been repulsive, but Kristoff just looked adorable. Hans noticed that the food bloat had mainly dissipated but there was still a slight bulge and thickness to Kristoff's abs. He also noticed another interesting thing. As Kristoff inhaled and exhaled and his beefy stomach rose and fell, he saw Kristoff's bellybutton go in and out as well. It was weird and fascinated him, so he reached out and felt it, his hands moving up and down with it as Kristoff continued to sleep. He touched it gently, the texture feeling slightly like jello against the thickness of Kristoff's chest and stomach muscles. It was a paler shade of white than the rest of Kristoff's skin and it was extremely noticeable as it went in and out with each exhalation. Hans had always wondered how Kristoff's bellybutton could be so white compared to the rest of him and Hans still had no answer to that but it was an interesting contrast. Rubbing it between his fingers, Hans looped it around and twisted it into a knot, giggling a bit. Now as Kristoff breathed, it actually stayed out without going back in. Then Hans pushed it in and rubbed his hands around the thickening beef of Kristoff's gut. It felt warm and solid to the touch and Hans flushed remembering what Alejandro had said the night before again. It wasn't something he was normally into, at least Hans didn't think he was, but the thought of Kristoff with a beefy midsection musclegut and the abs splayed out with the pale white bellybutton was beautiful. Hans started to breathe heavier and was starting to really get excited when he felt Kristoff shift. Immediately, Hans sprang back onto a nearby chair as Kristoff stretched his arms wide in a big yawn. Hans would have probably been knocked to the floor had he not jumped off.

"Good morning," Kristoff said, stretching and Hans watched the tank rise up again over the beefy belly and then go back down. It didn't go all the way down and there was a slight roll up exposing the thicker stomach as well as part of the bellybutton which caused Hans to flush slightly but Kristoff seemed unaware of it as he rubbed his stomach and doing weird fluttery feelings in Hans's.

"That sure was good last night," Kristoff said.  
>"Yeah," Hans said, still watching Kristoff.<p>

"We should go again sometime," Kristoff said as he continued to rub his stomach. Hans almost would have thought Kristoff was deliberately teasing him but that wasn't in Kristoff's nature. At least, Hans didn't think it was. Either way, it kept Hans's attention focused solely on the stomach and the white spot that flashed, going in an out like a beacon with each turn.

"Mm-hmm," Hans coughed out. "Totally. Yeah. Okay." Kristoff looked at Hans concerned.  
>"Are you alright?" Kristoff asked. "You don't look so good," he said, seeing that Hans was visibly sweating and starting to shake a little. Hans nodded too rapidly and nodded.<br>"Yes, I'm just fine, just a little stomach thing…I should probably be going. Thanks for letting me stay the night and um see you later." Hans rushed out of the house as fast as he could towards his, leaving Kristoff standing there totally confused. Rushing his way into his house, Hans tried to calm his racing heart. It had taken everything to not jump Kristoff's bones when he had been touching himself, not knowing how sexy as hell it was with that talk of going back and then that thick cute belly and white jewl bellybutton…it was all too much. He knew he had left Kristoff confused and probably slightly worried but he'll make it up to him later. Right now Hans need a shower. A very cold, artic ice one and even then, he didn't think he could erase the image of hot clueless sex god Kristoff. Why oh why did Kristoff have to be so clueless, damn it!


End file.
